The Doctor and Susan
by Enahs
Summary: This story is the story of the first Doctor and Susan before they met Ian and Barbra.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Susan

Note: I do not own Doctor who, the characters or places in this story. This is for entertainment

Chapter 1: The Stolen TT Capsule.

This is the story of The Doctor and Susan traveling through time and space before they met Ian and Barbra. It is their early years, they are about to steal a TT Capsule type 40, what would eventually be called a TARDIS. That is where this story starts.

Our story starts on Gallifrey when the Doctor is being threatened with forced regeneration for causing the death of a high official, although what actually happened had him save over 23 time lords and the one that died, the doctor hails a hero, had given up his life so all the others would be safe.

There was a knock on the Doctors door. The Doctor answered it. "How can I help you?"

"You are under arrest, if you comply then your charge shall be lenient. Will you come with us?"

"I will. But if you do not mind, I would like to say good bye to my granddaughter with this face, alone."

"Alright, but you should be out in 5 minutes, or else we are coming in."

"That will be all I need." The Doctor said closing the door behind him.

The Doctor went into another room. "Susan my dear."

"Yes, what is it grandfather?"

"I have to go away."

"What? No you can't, you must not go."

"I am afraid I must. I am being charged with the death of the high official."

"But that wasn't you. He was a hero that saved everyone from that beast, not killed by you."

"I understand, my dear, but the best thing I am facing right now is forced regeneration. I must flee."

"Then take me with you."

"No."

"But grandfather."

"I said no, Susan, and that is my final word."

"Grandfather."

"Goodbye my granddaughter." The Doctor said kissing Susan's forehead.

Susan ran out of the house crying, leaving the house yelling "Your horrible grandfather."

The Doctor then jumped out the window and went to a TT capsule graveyard.

He arrived as it grew dark, or as dark as a Gallifrey night could be, only to find Susan waiting for him.

"Susan, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to go away with you?"

"Susan, you can't…"

"I won't let you leave alone. I want to go with you. I need you, grandfather."

"Susan, if you come with me, you will be considered a fugitive. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I will come with you."

"Are you sure, my dear?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave you."

"Alright then. Help me find a working TT Capsule."

"Alright grandfather."

After about an hour of searching, Susan found one that was in working condition. "Grandfather, grandfather, come over here."

"You found one, did you?"

"Yes, it seems to be a TT type 53."

"No, absolutely not."

"What? Why not, grandfather?"

"The TT type 53 is the worst type of TT capsule. It is empty, soulless, it is a horrible machine."

"Alright grandfather. I'll look on."

Soon enough they found another TT capsule. "Grandfather, I found another one." Susan shouted out.

"What type is it?"

"It's a TT type 40."

"A type 40, is it. It's old, old indeed, but I suppose it will have to do."

"Hey, they are over here." A guard yelled.

"Susan, get in." Susan ran into the TT capsule and the doctor ran in after her. The Doctor got onto the controls and activated the TT capsule. All of a sudden a horrible noise came about and they were gone.

To Be Continued

What do you think of my first fan fiction? Please feel free to leave comments telling me what you think, what I can improve, and what you possibly want to see.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Susan

Note: I do not own Doctor who, the characters or places in this story. This is for entertainment

Chapter 2: The naming of the TARDIS

The Doctor was sighing as the TT capsule lifted off. "We made it away from there just in time."

"Yes, grandfather, but where will we go now?"

"We will go wherever time takes us."

"Alright, I understand."

"I told you that you could not go back if you came with me, and you said you understood."

"I do understand. I just don't know what is going to happen."

"Ah, of course, let us check out this TT capsule, my dear."

"Alright."

They were searching the TT capsule going down corridors when Susan started talking to the Doctor.

"Grandfather, don't you think that the name TT capsule is an ear sore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, it doesn't come off the tongue very well."

"TT capsule. No, I suppose it doesn't, my dear. What do you have in mind for a better name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't you think of it for the time being, in the mean time I will go and familiarize myself with the controls. Why don't you continue to explore this TT capsule.

After a few hours Susan went into the control room where the Doctor was.

"Grandfather." She said.

"Yes, what is it my dear?"

"I've thought of a name?"

"A name? A name for what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A name for the TT capsule, a better one."

"Oh, that is right. Well then what do you suggest we name it?"

"I suggest we call it the TARDIS."

"TARDIS. How is that a better name?"

"Well it's a time machine, and it can move through any space, so the name TARDIS represents that by calling it TIME AND RELITIVE DIMENTION IN SPACE, or TARDIS for short."

"Ah, I see, and yes, I agree, calling this the TARDIS is a good idea. Even if other time lords hear about the ship, they will never guess that it is a TT capsule. Now in other news, I believe I have an understanding of the TARDIS, as you have decided to name it."

"So where should we go?"

"That is one thing that I do not know. I have not yet figured out anything about coordinates yet. We will have to go to a random place."

Susan agrees and the Doctor goes to the control panel. Soon the noise starts and they eventually land in an unknown place. The Doctor looks at all the safety panels, then turns on the screen to see what is outside.

The screen seems to show a rundown city with the only vegetation in the area rotted.

"This looks like an excellent place to take a look around, don't you agree Susan?"

"No, not at all, this place looks horrible."

"Well, suit yourself; I am going to check it out for myself."

"Are you sure you must?"

"Yes, I must."

"Then please be careful."

"Of course, what do you take me fore, an adrenalin junky?"

"Of course not." Susan lied.

The Doctor opened the door and left the TARDIS. The door closed behind him. Susan watched on screen.

All of a sudden, there was a shadow. Susan found the intercom and yelled out to the Doctor. "Grandfather, behind you." She yelled at the top of her lungs. But it was too late. The thing bashed him in the top of the head and dragged the unconscious Doctor off.

To be continued

In

Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Doctor

I must thank everyone for reading this, and please feel free to comment on this fan fiction. I am going to try to upload the next part tomorrow, but no promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Susan

Note: I do not own Doctor who, nor do I own the Doctor, Susan, or the TARDIS. This is for entertainment.

Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Doctor

The Doctor woke up on a bed and looks around.

"He is awake, rejoice my people." A man yelled.

"Excuse me but who are you?" The Doctor asked the man talking.

"Ah, I am very sorry. I am Avon, and we are the tribe of Maro."

"Would you tell me what planet this is?"

"Are you from the stars?"

"Yes, my granddaughter and I are traveling."

"Ah, I see, well this is the Planet Palod. Would you do me the honor of telling me your name?"

"My name, well I am the Doctor."

"Is that your name, or your title?"

"Well, it is my title, but no one has called me by my real name in such a long time."

"Ah, I understand." Avon got up and yelled out to the crowd. "This man is the Doctor, and he is the one."

"If you would excuse me, good sir, but would you tell me what the one is?"

"Do not worry, at the moment all that should be on your mind should be the feast."

"What about the thing that attacked me?"

"My pet, I must apologies, it was only meant to bring you here."

"Ah, well consider it an accepted apology. More importantly, my granddaughter is still out there."

"We will send out some of our best men to search for her. We will send them in the direction that my pet came from."

/

Susan was searching for the past several hours in the jungle. "Grandfather. Grandfather, where are you?"

"Hello?" A voice cried out. "Are you Susan?"

"Yes, I am, who are you?"

"Hold on, stay where you are, I will come to you. I am a friend of the Doctor."

After a minute the man got to Susan.

"So you are a friend of my grandfather?" Susan asked.

"Well, friend may be the wrong word. A better way to say it would be that I am on the Doctors side. I have yet to actually talk to him. I was sent to find you."

"What do you mean that you are on his side? Who are you?"

"My name is Kanka. Your grandfather is in grave danger. There is a ritual on this planet where we hunt like savages and your grandfather was deemed the one, and we must hunt him and kill him."

"What, that is horrible, we have to save him."

"We will, I will get him to his ship with your help. First I need you to deliver a message."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well, for one thing you really don't have another choice; your grandfather will die if you don't do anything."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Well, this ritual has been going on since before I was born, and at one point I took pleasure in killing the one, but as I have aged, I see that life is more precious than what I had known. I wish to rebel and change this way of life we have. Will you trust me?"

"I will. What do I have to do?"

"Tonight, after you are taken to your room with the Doctor, you must…"

/

After eating the Doctor and Susan were brought to a room with two beds and were told that they would be woken up for a ceremony the next day.

"Well, they seem to be nice people, wouldn't you agree, my dear Susan?"

"Oh, grandfather, it's horrible." Susan cried out.

"What is it, what is horrible?"

"They want to kill you, grandfather."

"What do you mean, explain my dear, slowly."

"Well, there is a ceremony tomorrow where you run for your life as hunters go after you and try to kill you."

"Really, then we must escape."

"No, we can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because Kanka will help us."

"Who is Kanka?"

"Kanka is someone who wants to stop the rituals. He told me where to hide from the Maro huntsmen and he will pick us up and take us to our ship."

"Well then we have no choice but to trust this man then. Try to get a good night's sleep, Susan, tomorrow will be a long day if what you say is true."

"Alright grandfather. Goodnight."

/

The next day The Doctor and Susan were woken up.

"Hello Avon, how may I help you?"

"It is time for the ceremony, Doctor."

"What does this ceremony consist of?"

"You must run for your life. You will be given a 10 minute head start, afterword's you will be hunted. Should you survive till nightfall, then you will be spared, given a feast and be sent on your way, or you can stay with us and be a hunter."

"I see."

"Would Susan like to join you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Alright, you have 10 minutes, go now."

The Doctor and Susan ran as far as they could until they found the hiding space Kanka showed Susan. There they waited until they saw a figure standing above them.

"I finally found you." The man yelled.

To Be Continued

In

Chapter 4: Escape to the TARDIS

To everyone here in America, Happy 4th of July, to everyone else, Happy 4th of July anyways, because it's the 4th of July everywhere, but it is only Independence day in America. Also if you would please review my writing I would appreciate it very much. Thanks for reading.


End file.
